


Gumbo cher?

by ddaybluedevil



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: 70s, 70s lesbians, DO NOT COPY, F/F, been depressed wrote this, painter nicki burke, this takes place five years after the bulk of Mafia III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaybluedevil/pseuds/ddaybluedevil
Summary: Darlene and Nicki reflect on the life after they moved away from it all. 5 years on and Nicki can still remember and wishes it would just buried in the past. Her painting helps her move on and keep the memory of her brother alive through her art.
Relationships: Nicki/Darlene





	Gumbo cher?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. 
> 
> First time writing here. If you like drop a comment or kudos. I like this pair and wish we would have had more in-game but we got what we got, I am happy. 
> 
> Enjoy.

1973

_The mysterious grandeur of life_  
_Colors so varied and scents so sublime_

Imperium Romanum, Metal de Facto

* * *

“All in a hard day’s work.” Nicki said and had a proud smile as she added another canvas to the smattering of half-painted canvases on the floor.

  
She was living her way. The canvases covered more than half of her studio and the other half were portraits she sold. Nicki would sit in the Public Garden and paint caricatures for eight dollars even, Darlene worked at the diner a bit further down and they'd meet after a long day. 

Nicki had loved to paint and after everything finished in New Bordeaux, she left Louisiana for Massachusetts. Nicki sat back in her chair and stared at the half-painted canvases on the floor. The landscape painting--- she had been working on it since 67’.

  
Bayou Fantôme.

  
She gently touches the reference photos taped on her studio wall. Nicki wipes away a tear and remembered him.

  
Danny.

  
It-the sword of time had perieced her skin. It doesn’t hurt when it begins.

  
She could remember being eighteen and watching Danny hold onto her legs at mama’s funeral. Daddy had beaten him after that. He was only ten.

  
She leaned back and grabbed a roulette candy, she had given up smoking when she moved to Boston.

  
New beginnings and all that.

  
Daddy told Danny to toughen up, be a strong man and don’t let no one push him around.

  
She popped a candy in her mouth and let it sit before she swallowed it. Nicki liked the little roulettes and the different colors they had. The beer can was empty and she tossed in the small bin. 

  
“Nicki, baby? You in there? I cooked your favorite. Mr. Johnson let me leave early, it being Sunday and all.” Darlene said, knocking on the studio/bedroom Nicki seemed to live in.

  
Nicki sighs and stares at the paintings. The bayou felt like a lifetime ago and Boston was good for her, her Daddy had to accept that.

  
“I’m in here darlin’. Just finishin this last bit for now.” Nicki said back and grabbed another roulette.

  
Darlene pushed the door open with a tray of food, a glass of Hi-C, and fruit slices.

  
She was just as pretty now as she had been when they had first met. Blonde hair, gray eyes, and a spitfire personalithy that Nicki had just fallen for. They had met in a small, back alley bar in the French Ward and they both fell in love.

  
Darlene set the tray down on the coffee table and sat right next to Nicki.

  
“Baby have you been in here all day?” Darlene asked, lazily resting a hand on Nicki’s shoulder.

  
“Most of it. I did go down the street to get some more roulettes and Pabst." Nicki said, gruffly pointing at the trashcan full of a six-pack.

  
“You been drinking all morning? Baby. It’s okay, I’m here tell me what happened.” Darlene asked, soothingly massaging her shoulders. 

  
“Danny. I miss-it’s been five years Darlene. I miss him." Nicki responded, letting out a sob. 

  
“I did make your favorite and I can understand that baby. I regret that I never got to meet him and cook him my gumbo.” Darlene said, lifting Nicki’s chin ever so slightly and kissing her, it was a chaste kiss. Unlike some of their other kisses.

  
The Moon Drop lipstick left a smudge on Nicki’s cheek and Darlene gently wiped away her tears.

  
“Tu dois manger bébé. J'ai fait ton préféré, gumbo." Darlene said, smiling as Nicki gave a little grin. 

  
“I'm getting up, I'm getting up. I love your gumbo Darlene and I love you." Nicki said as Darlene helped her up and into the living room.


End file.
